A Bit of Fun
by theyaremagicallydelicious
Summary: ...well, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were never quite right afterwards, and all we ever got out of them was that they'd gone into a cave with Tom Riddle. He swore they'd just gone exploring, but something happened out there. I'm sure of it.


**AN: Thanks for reading and please review!**

A Bit of Fun

Tom took a deep breath. The fresh salty air steadied him somehow. He heard the other children scurrying to follow the matron to the village. They had been promised a piece of candy. Tom stood on the cliff as the others' voices became more distant.

"Tom?" He heard a timid voice behind him. He turned around. It was little Dennis Bishop, the annoying do-gooder.

"Tom? E-Everyone's leaving now," the boy said. His little friend, Amy Benson, was standing a few feet behind him. The girl looked as if she had tried to talk Dennis out of speaking to Tom.

Tom thought of snapping at the little boy. But suddenly, his mind formulated a much more intriguing alternative.

"Thanks very much, Dennis," Tom said somewhat cheerfully. "But you know what I think would be more fun?"

The boy came closer, encouraged by Tom's uncharacteristic friendliness. "What is it Tom?"

"There's a cave down there, just below these rocks. I bet it would be a lot of fun to climb down there," he said, pointing. "Imagine how close we would be to the water. I bet it's an amazing sight."

"I don't know…" Dennis looked at the rest of the group, which was fast disappearing from their view. He glanced at Amy hesitatingly. "I guess it wouldn't take too long."

"Dennis," Amy hissed. "I don't want to climb down there!"

Tom held back his anger at the girl. "Come on Amy. I think it would be a lot of fun. Plus…"

"What is it?" Dennis asked.

"I don't know," Tom said. "I was just thinking we could be friends."

He knew this last comment had forced Dennis's choice. The little eight-year-old jumped at the chance to befriend the lonely older boy.

"Come on Amy," Dennis said. He came closer to Tom. Tom began the descent down the jagged cliff. He was not worried himself. He knew his powers, whatever they were, would help him out of any danger.

Tom was already half way down the cliff when Amy Benson finally followed Dennis. The girl was clearly terrified as she let out shouts of fear every time she almost lost her balance. Once, Tom made a rock that she was about to stand on disappear. He let the girl dangle in the air, holding on to a ledge for a full minute before he imagined the rock back in its place. The girl's frightened shouts had fed him. They needed to get to the cave.

After fifteen minutes of climbing, Tom reached his destination. He jumped down to where the cliff broke apart. The children came in shortly after him. The girl was crying. Dennis attempted to comfort her.

"Tom – maybe we should go back," he said.

"We just got here," Tom spat. He made no effort to hide the venom from his voice now. "Now, come on."

Tom began to walk away. The children did not follow.

"I SAID NOW!"

As though a mighty hand was forcing their steps, Dennis and Amy began to follow Tom into the darkness of the cave. They had barely gone any distance when a large rock blocked their path.

"Tom – let's turn ba-" Tom held out his hand. The boy fell to the ground. His eyes rolled back as he clutched his head. His breathing became labored. The girl fell to her knees to try and aid him.

"Dennis? DENNIS!"

Tom withdrew his hand. The boy 's body went limp, but he was still conscious.

"Get up," Tom growled. "Get up before I do it again."

Dennis attempted to steady himself on shaky legs. Silent tears ran down his cheeks. For the first time during the trip, he looked just as frightened as his companion.

Tom stood inches from the rock. He imagined it out of their path. He imagined it slowly moving away. He opened his eyes. The path was clear. The children stared at him in fear and awe.

"Let's go," he said. Without a word, Dennis and Amy followed.

The cave opened up into a large room containing a vast, dark lake. For a moment, the three simply stared at the natural wonder.

Tom closed his eyes. Images floated through his mind. Their contorted bodies. Faces distorted from pain. Pure, unimaginable pain. Their tortured cries. And his hand – wielding it all. Complete and utter control. Pain.

He opened his eyes. Dennis and Amy were suspended high above the icy water, exactly as Tom had imagined them. They were shaking uncontrollably, both crying out for help. Tom smiled widely at his outstretched hand, commanding it all. Slowly he moved his hand upward. Their bodies mimicked the motion. He moved his hand up and down, faster and faster. The children shouted in agony.

Tom brought his other hand up and with one sweep removed the gray tunics that the orphaned children were required to wear as well as the children's undergarments. He continued to spin their naked bodies, and then thrust them into the icy water. He watched them flounder for a few moments, and then brought them back above the lake.

He let them catch their breath, not as a human gesture. He wanted to observe his handy work. He wanted them to recognize his power over them.

The children no longer had energy left in them to cry out. Their mouths were opened in silent screams as tears poured down their faces. Pain. Agony. Shame. Horror. It was written all over their faces. Tom laughed. It was a cold, high shriek that reverberated throughout the cave. He snapped his fingers. The children's limp bodies came to rest at his feet.

Tom ran a hand over the girl's trembling flesh. "Did you have fun, Amy?" He whispered.

He heard a shout from far away. "Dennis! Amy! Tom!" It was the old matron. Tom cursed under his breath.

Quickly, he waved his hand and the children were clothed once again. He pulled a loose button off the girl's tunic, and grabbed a silver thimble that the little boy had in a small bag he kept with him. Tom pocketed both items.

He held his hand over the children. _They will not remember anything, _he thought. With another wave of his hand, they were awake.

Tom went back to the entrance of the cave. Like machines, Dennis and Amy silently followed.

Tom looked out and up to the top of the cliff where the matron and her helpers were staring down. "We're down here!" Tom shouted. He began to climb back up the cliffside. The children did the same.

Finally, they reached the top. The matron eyed Tom suspiciously.

"What happened? Why did you go down there?"

Tom gave the woman a long look and then glanced at the empty eyes of Dennis Bishop.

"We just went down there for a bit of fun," He whispered quietly.


End file.
